


Side Effects

by Veeebles



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson comes home to find Sherlock drugged - experimenting a new sedative that has surprising side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

Watson knocked his cane against the door to Sherlock's rooms once, leaning in, "Holmes, are you in there?" he asked, knowing full well he was. When he received no reply he opened the door, stepping into the dark room that was lit only by the fire in the grate, beside which stood a very comfortable looking armchair, sprawled out in which sat a very still Sherlock Holmes.

"You couldn't even make it into bed? Fell asleep in the chair?"

The Detective made no rely as Watson neared him, his head lolled to the side, his eyes hooded as he watched him crouch down on the floor before him. His hands were draped over the edges, his legs stretched out wide before him which Watson now sat crouched in between. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions. His eyes were closed and a small smile played on his lips. The Doctor's eyes sliding all over his body.

"Holmes? What have you done now?"

"New sed'tive experimen'" the Detective managed to slur out. "Has, unsusu'l effec's"

Watson's eyes followed Holmes' hand as it moved to lazily rub at the large bulge of his trousers between his legs. The smaller man moaned softly and rolled his head back against the back of the chair.

Watson moved his hand away, replacing it with his own, pressing with the slightest increasing pressure on the hardened area with the palm of his hand.

Sherlock moaned loudly, Watson's name leaving his mouth in a pleasure gasp, his hips bucking up to increase the pressure.

"You really shouldn't be taking drugs without a Doctor's acknowledgement of them" Watson told the Detective in a deep purr of a voice, teasing him with feather like caresses around the growing bulge in his trousers, earning pathetic whimpers. "They can have serious side effects which would need treatment." He continued.

"Wha'son" slurred the drugged Detective, his head lolling to the side, his eyes opening and pleading with the Doctor's.

"I am most concerned about this side-effect, Holmes. You seem to be very swollen" he teased, pressing harder and squeezing gently, rubbing in slow, lazy movements that caused Sherlock to moan out, his voice breathless and lazy.

"I think I ought to take a look at it"

Sherlock could do nothing but nod, his chocolate brown eyes looked black with desire as he watched Watson strip off his jacket and move both hands to Sherlock. He was released from his tight confines and Watson's warm hand glided up and down his solid shaft, teasing him with strokes and squeezes that left him in a whimpering mess. The warmth from his area consumed him, seeming to radiate heat through him.

Watson felt his own trousers become uncomfortable at the noises his Detective was making and his breathing became heavy with desire. He released himself and with one hand stroked himself while leaning forwards and licked his way from the bottom of Sherlock's large member to the top, kissing the tip softly. The latter moaned louder than ever, arching his back and bucking his hips up, wanting more of the amazing feeling.

He licked at the tip, smirking as Sherlock shivered in pleasure and circled the head with his tongue.

"S...stop teasi'g" slurred Holmes, his eyes laced with desire and burning into those of Watson. The latter didn't once break eyes contact as he leaned down and took Holme's hot shaft into his mouth. The Detective made an animalistic moan in the back of his throat as he felt the warm, wet heat of his Doctor's mouth wrapped tightly around him. Watson sucked from the bottom to the top, increasing suction as he went the releasing him with a wet pop. Then repeating it again before bobbing his head back and forth. His tongue licked slowly and sensually at the bottom of his member while his teeth lightly grazed the top. The he sucked harder than ever, varying between speed, matching an unknown rhythm that drove his lover mad, sounds of pleasure escaping him in deep moans and light gasps. His hands moved to Watson's head, tangling in his hair, biting his lips as he unsuccessfully tried to quiet himself.

"Wa...Wa'son...i'm going...i thin' i'm" Watson picked up the face, sucking hard halfway down this member, then gliding down the rest with his hand. He slipped all the way down, pausing to relax his throat muscles then continued until he felt him against the back of his throat at his nose was buried in the fine curls of hair, he breathed him in, enjoying the smell of his lover's arousal. Sherlock was moaning very loudly, gasping and shouting as he felt his Doctor wrapped so tightly around him. Watson pulled back, matching the fast rhythm of Sherlock's hips, going faster, sucking harder, making him moan louder until he came, shooting deep into his mouth with a loud grunt as Watson spilled all over his hand. The Detective leaned back into his chair as his cock softened against his thigh. Watson cleaned himself up then easily lifted the smaller man into his arms, placing him gently in the large bed they often shared. Sherlock did not stir once as he slipped into a deep sleep, a blissful smile on his face as he relaxed in the afterglow of his activities.

Watson stripped out of his clothes, leaving himself in his underwear and lay beside Holmes, gathering him into his arms and holding him protectively, tucking the covers around them both. He kissed Sherlock's forehead gently, "you seem fine now, I prescribe some rest." Watson murmured into his ear. He smiled as he watched Sherlock sleep untroubled, his face losing it's usual thoughtfulness and replacing it with a calm peace. "I love you" he whispered softly to him, kissing his lips once then closing his eyes and losing himself in the call of sleep.


End file.
